


Exposed to What You Hide

by SailorChibi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Asexual Castiel, Asexual Character, Assisted Suicide, Creature Castiel, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hidden Relationship, M/M, procubus, procubus Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We think Cas is a procubus," Sam blurted out. Then he winced and yelped when Charlie kicked him under the table. "Ow!"</p><p>"Smooth, Sam," Charlie snapped.</p><p>Dean looked back and forth between them, realizing that they were both 100% serious. "A procubus."</p><p>"Basically it's the sexless version of an incubus or a succubus," Charlie explained before Sam could. "It's... it's a demon that kills people by sleeping with them." She was chewing on her thumbnail now, eyes big and apologetic. Sam had done one better pasting on a truly epic kicked puppy expression of apology.</p><p>"You think Cas is killing people by cuddling with them," Dean said, just to be sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposed to What You Hide

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was prompted by this [tumblr post](http://tsuki-chibi.tumblr.com/post/122934243527/i-was-looking-up-the-etymology-for-succubus-and) which talks about the asexual equivalent to an incubus/succubus. I love the idea and immediately wanted to write about Cas. This was written in like an hour and didn't go the way I thought it would, but I still like how it turned out.

Dean really should have known that it was a trap. 

It wasn't every day that Sam got up and suggested, out of the blue and for no special occasion, that the two of them head to the Roadhouse for breakfast. But it was only ten in the morning, he hadn't even had a cup of coffee yet, and at the first mention of the Roadhouse he could already taste Ellen's special Hunter breakfast - aptly named not because of the high population of deer and elk in the area, but because any of the supernatural hunters passing through got to eat it for free. Sam and Dean were the exclusion to that, because with the Roadhouse only a ten minute drive down the road, Ellen liked to say the two of them would eat her out of business in no time if she fed them for free.

The breakfast came with three pancakes, sausage, ham, bacon, home fries, toast, all the coffee you could drink, and pie for dessert. Dean had just stuffed a heaping spoonful of potatoes in his mouth when Charlie slid into the booth beside him and set her laptop on the table. He grinned at her in welcome, but she didn't smile back. Dean finished chewing and swallowed, frowned, and glanced at Sam. The serious expression on his brother's face made him realize exactly how he'd been set him up: Sam was sitting across from him like always, and now Charlie was on his left, which meant he was effectively boxed in and trapped unless he wanted to climb over the table.

Shit.

"Whatever it was, I didn't do it," Dean said.

"No, you didn't," Charlie agreed, and Dean narrowed his eyes. She shot a meaningful look at Sam, then sighed and spun the laptop so that Dean could see the screen. He recognized the website instantly. The calm, soothing colors - brown and deep yellow - were very familiar, not to mention the photograph of the blue-eyed man at the bottom of the page. It was Cas. He raised an eyebrow at Charlie.

"Uh, why are you showing me Cas's website?"

"Have you ever really looked at it before?" Charlie asked.

"No. I don't need to buy honey. Cas will give it to me for free."

"It's more than just a website for honey, Dean. You just have to know how to get to the right page," she explained, hitting a button on the keyboard. The welcome page faded away to be replaced by blocks of text. Dean skimmed the paragraphs quickly, but not closely enough to pick out much more than a word here and there. His heart was starting to pound.

"I don't get it. What are you guys trying to tell me?"

"We think Cas is a procubus," Sam blurted out. Then he winced and yelped when Charlie kicked him under the table. "Ow!"

"Smooth, Sam," Charlie snapped.

Dean looked back and forth between them, realizing that they were both 100% serious. "A procubus."

"Basically it's the sexless version of an incubus or a succubus," Charlie explained before Sam could. "It's... it's a demon that kills people by sleeping with them." She was chewing on her thumbnail now, eyes big and apologetic. Sam had done one better pasting on a truly epic kicked puppy expression of apology.

"You think Cas is killing people by cuddling with them," Dean said, just to be sure.

" _Willing_ people. This is basically a website for people who want help with assisted suicide," said Sam, tapping the top of the laptop. "For a fee, they lay down with a procubus - Cas - and just... fall asleep. No pain. No misery. No messy deaths. Just a very calm passing that looks natural and leaves behind no trace evidence for the authorities or hunters to catch on to."

"This is..." Dean trailed off, not quite sure how to put his thoughts into words. Suddenly he wished he hadn't eaten so much so quickly. He kind of felt like he was going to be sick. He said, "Cas is my best friend."

"We know," Charlie said gently, putting a hand on his arm. "I was looking for ways to improve the traffic to his website when I found out. And to be honest, I didn't know if I should tell you or not. I wasn't sure if you'd want to know, or if you would feel like you should... do something about it." The meaning for her hesitation was clear. Dean felt even sicker. Charlie saw the look on his face and squeezed his arm hard as she said, "The important thing to remember is that Cas isn't hurting anyone, Dean. He's not... he's not like the other monsters you guys hunt."

"I've done some research. It looks like he's only ever killed people who came to him and specifically asked for it. He's helped a lot of people who were in pain," Sam added. He wrinkled his nose. "Frankly, I can't believe I didn't see the pattern a long time ago. I always wondered how Cas sold enough honey and bee products to make a living. I should have realized that something was weird."

"Who would expect their best friend to be a supernatural creature?" Dean muttered, glancing back at the website. 

Both Charlie and Sam winced, like he'd said something wrong, and he got it then. They were both worried that he was going to take an iron knife and go hunt Cas. His stomach twisted violently and he had to take a deep breath in through his mouth, or he was going to throw up all over his plate. He pushed the rest of his food away and stared at the table. 

"Dean?" Charlie whispered. She still had her hand on his arm. "It's okay. Cas didn't... He's still the same person you grew up with, you know. The same guy we went to school with, who gives you honey for free and helps me to do research for your hunts, who likes pineapple on his pizza and hates getting up in the morning. He hasn't changed." She sounded pleading.

"I need to go," Dean heard himself say. It sounded like his voice was coming from a longs way away. 

Charlie looked at Sam, but moved. Dean slid out of the booth and stood up, walking quickly towards the exit. Cas's house wasn't that far away from the Roadhouse. His feet took him there naturally, traversing the well worn path. He remembered the day that John died, and he and Sam had come back to town for the first time in over six years. It was only supposed to be for a visit so John could be buried, but somehow they'd never left. They turned into the sort of hunters who had a home base to return to: a place where they were belonged with people who loved and cared about them, instead of just a car and a meaningless slew of disgusting motel rooms.

He remembered the first time he saw Cas that day, and how tightly Cas had hugged him.

He knocked on the door of Cas's house and waited. The door swung open less than a minute later. Cas looked a little surprised by the unexpected visit, but he was smiling. His eyes were bright and his skin was tanned behind the late morning scruff on his chin. He was wearing old, dirty clothing that meant he'd been out back tending to either his garden or his bees. He was also bare foot. Dean stared at him, and slowly the surprise slid from Cas's face to be replaced by concern.

"Dean?"

Dean couldn't speak. He thought there was still a chance he was going to throw up if he spoke.

"Is this about Charlie and Sam?" Cas asked. "Oh, Dean, it's okay." He pulled Dean into a hug, strong arms winding securely around Dean's shoulders. Dean suddenly felt like he could breathe again, and he brought his arms up and clung to Cas desperately. His face somehow ended up tucked into the hollow of Cas's collarbone, and he inhaled the scent of sweat and honey and his legs went weak.

"It's okay," Cas was saying. "We knew they'd figure it out someday. Charlie tried to call me this morning, but I was out back and I missed her call - she left me a message saying that she knew, and that she was going to tell you... I tried to call you, but you didn't answer your phone." He sounded faintly chiding. 

"Forgot it at home," Dean mumbled. He had a lot of phones to keep track of. 

"I figured. She and Sam don't seem angry, though. At the very least they haven't shown up with pitchforks."

It was too close to what Dean had been thinking earlier, and he flinched again, his grip tightening. This was the day he'd been fearing since he was five years old and Cas had explained why he didn't really need to eat human food. It was hard to let of a secret he'd been carrying for over twenty-five years; a secret that, at one point, he'd been sure would drive him and his father to blows. John Winchester would've never stood for his son having any kind of contact with a supernatural creature, even if Cas never hurt anyone. 

"That was in poor humor. I'm sorry," Cas said.

"You shouldn't joke about that," Dean said. Somehow he'd always been the one who worried more about people finding out about Cas. Maybe it was because Dean was a hunter, so he knew _exactly_ what would happen if the wrong people found out. He wasn't sure what made him feel worse, that or the thought that Sam and Charlie thought he could be the wrong kind of person.

Cas sighed. "I know. I didn't mean to upset you. C'mere." He guided Dean's head up until they were looking at each other. Cas smiled, and it was beautiful, and against his will Dean smiled back. "There you are. I'm okay, Dean. They're not going to hurt me. Everything's fine." He pressed a little kiss to the corner of Dean's mouth, and then, when Dean turned his head to meet his lips, gave him another.

The soft, sweet kisses, so familiar, made Dean feel a little better. "I guess it's time to tell them everything," he said reluctantly.

"Do you want to lay down first? You don't look very good."

The question sounded innocent enough in theory, but it was more complicated in action: as a procubus, Cas really did feed from cuddling. It was awesome, actually, way better than sex could ever be: a good solid hour of cuddling with Cas made Dean relaxed and, more importantly, tired enough that he was able to sleep the night through, without fear of the terrible nightmares that plagued him when Cas wasn't around. Dean couldn't think of anything he wanted more.

"Please," he said, hoping he didn't sound as desperate as he felt, and let Cas lead him into the house. There was a separate room where Cas took his clients; the bedroom was special, just for them, and Dean kicked his shoes off and they walked to that bedroom hand-in-hand. Cas laid down on the bed and opened his arms, and Dean fell into him gladly.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on [tumblr](http://tsuki-chibi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
